1. Technical Field
This application relates to sensors and, in particular, to occupancy sensors.
2. Related Art
Infrared sensors may detect motion and, consequently, detect a presence of a person in a space when the person moves. However, when a person remains stationary in a room, an infrared sensor may fail to detect the person.